LilaSari
| images = |-|Dress= |-|Partial= |-|Unmasked= |-|Helmet= |-|Masked= | caption = | alias = Lila (in the human world) | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo | position = Prisoner (formerly) Wife of the King of Hathoria(estranged) Queen of Lireo (formerly) Leader of Ayleb (as self-proclaimed queen, formerly) | affiliation = Cassiopea (formerly) Lireo (formerly) Adhara (formerly) Hagorn (formerly) Hathoria (formerly) Herself | status = Alive | fightingstyle = Sword-fighting Eskrima | weapon = Sword Electric Staff Kabilan (formerly) Arnis sticks Water Gem | powers = Petrification Hydrokinesis (via Water Gem) | actor = | debut = Episode 52, Chapter 25 | death = | final = }} 'LilaSari'Spelling, Episode 52Spelling, Episode 73 or 'Lilasari'Spelling, Episode 67 is the adopted daughter of Cassiopea. Appearance LilaSari is beautiful, but those who look at her face turn into stone and disintegrate. Cassiopea made a mask for her to prevent her from petrifying anybody. Personality LilaSari grew to be a fierce, aggressive and brutal girl. Though defeated by a diwata soldier, she almost killed him when he was no longer expecting aggression. She was even more enraged when she was rejected as successor because of her character, and starting killing diwatas. LilaSari seems to have shown her soft side as she has yet to learn more about love, which Hitano told her. History LilaSari was an infant born to an ordinary diwata. But those who see her face turn into stone, so Cassiopea decided to intervene. She decided to fashion a mask for LilaSari and her mother agreed to put her in Cassiopea's care. Cassiopea raised LilaSari as if she was her own. She trained her in combat and possibly considered her as successor, but saw a dark fate in her future, since she was ruthless. Cassiopea informed her that she is as yet unworthy of succeeding her, but she could if she changed. But LilaSari did not change and chose to attack her instead. For this she was imprisoned in Carcero. Years after her suffering in Carcero, Lanzu summons her to challenge Adhara in a combat. However, LilaSari quickly joins Adhara's cause by slaying Orthana. LilaSari, Adhara and the rest of Carcero prisoners and few guards to escape. According to Kaizan, Adhara had managed to acquire LilaSari's loyalty. The escaped prisoners have settled at Ayleb, a town to the north of Lireo. LilaSari is training the other prisoners in swordsmanship. Adhara, wanting to know the real appearance of LilaSari, tries to remove her mask, however the mask blocks Adhara from doing it. Kaizan tells Adhara that Cassiopea is the only one who could remove the mask. After Adhara steals the Kabilan from Cassiopea, she uses it to destroy LilaSari's mask, but with one condition to her fellow Carcero prisoners and Hitano that no one should look her real appearance, however one of her soldiers gets petrified, which makes others run away in fear. With her mask is destroyed by Kabilan's power, LilaSari reveals her appearance. Adhara gives her a new partial mask, which is given by Bathaluman Arde, in which not only to show her slight appearance but also to prevent her petrification as well. Abilities Powers Petrification: Those who look at LilaSari's face turn into stone. Her mask can be only removed by Cassiopea or a weapon as powerful as the Kabilan. She has been given a partial mask by Arde to prevent her from turning her own comrades into stone. Her partial mask is now combined with a Carcero gladiator mask. However, her petrification has no effect for the powers of elemental gems, such as Pirena and Amihan using the Water Gem and Air Gem, respectively, to shield themselves from her gaze. She also cannot petrify herself by looking at the mirror, but the mirror would break. The goddess Ether knows a fruit which could grant immunity against Lilasari's curse. When having a Water Gem, she uses it to fuse with Danaya's Earth Gem to form into Danaya-Sari. As Danaya-Sari, she uses her arnis sticks. Other skills Weaponry LilaSari was trained by Cassiopea herself in the use of a sword, making her a very proficient swordsman. She also uses the electric staff, which is wielded by Carcero's female prison guards. When fighting against Danaya, she uses arnis sticks, which is similar to Danaya's, but with round tips to make them like dual maces. Later, the Kabilan, Cassiopea's weapon, is passed to LilaSari by Adhara, making her as its new wielder. However it was retrieved back to Cassiopea. Relatives Adoptive family Family by marriage Trivia * LilaSari was never heard speaking before her mask was removed. * Diana Zubiri, who plays LilaSari in this requel, previously portrayed Danaya in the original series. ** Zubiri's original role Danaya is heroine while LilaSari is anti-villainess (later anti-hero) in this requel. ** Both are cunning and aggressive in combat as the traits of original Danaya and LilaSari are similar somehow. However, in terms of their personality, Danaya is actually kindhearted while LilaSari is unrepentant and amoral. As the series progresses, LilaSari seemingly shows her soft side when trying to learn more about love. ** Unlike the original Danaya who is a Sang'gre, LilaSari is not technically a Sang'gre since she is just an adopted daughter of the former Lireo queen Cassiopea. ** Like the original Danaya who became a queen of Lireo, instead of Lira who wished to go back to Human World and also chose her ash'ti Danaya as the new queen, throughout the original series (from the end of Book 1 to Book 3), LilaSari becomes the queen of Lireo by marrying King Hagorn and having him dethroning Pirena. ** Danaya-Sari's armor is actually the original Danaya's armor. Danaya-Sari did say "I love you" phrase. * In Episode 102, the talulot symbol appeared in LilaSari's hand, indicating that she may have been a Sang'gre after all. References